


Will be home

by regel



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regel/pseuds/regel
Summary: Percival ingin pergi demi memperkuat diri. / Bluish Flame charas. Based on short novel





	Will be home

Sayup-sayup hening malam yang sejuk, Percival mendengus lemah. Terlalu takut. Takut kalau sesuatu tiba-tiba menyerang. Takut kalau musuh menangkap basah persembunyian mereka dan membantai semuanya. Takut kalau negerinya hancur tak bersisa. Takut kalau—

"Kapten Percival—"

Aglovale memasuki tendanya yang sepi seorang diri. Tengah malam begini hanya mereka berdua yang akan terjaga karena hari ini adalah jadwal pengawasan keduanya. Lelaki muda itu mengenakan pakaian perangnya lengkap dengan tudung yang selalu menutupi kepalanya.

Ia terlihat seperti 'Aglovale'.

Tetapi bukan Aglovale yang dahulu ia kenal.

Sang kapten melepas gelisah, "jangan panggil aku kapten saat kita sedang berdua saja."

Lelaki itu tak mengindahkan. Malah menarik kursi untuk kemudian duduk di atasnya. Wajahnya menyungging senyum tipis, seakan menyapa. Di atas meja, kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan Percival yang gemetar. "Ada perlu apa memanggilku ke sini?"

Kaptennya balas menggenggam. Aah, tangan Aglovale selalu sehangat mentari pagi. Sulit dipercaya pemilik tangan yang kecil ini dapat memanggil api biru yang kuat lagi suci. Juga sulit dipercaya dahulu ia adalah anak paling ceria di tanah kelahiran mereka, anak paling bersemangat dan begitu berani.

Sulit dipercaya, tangan itu kini menjadi miliknya, beserta tubuhnya seutuh-utuhnya.

Percival tak menjawab, tak mau. Seakan jawaban itu terkunci di tenggorokannya, mencekat lidahnya bicara, mencegah keluar suaranya.

Namun demikian ia harus mengatakannya. Demi negerinya yang kini dilanda peperangan. Sementara panglima sekaligus prajurit terkuat yang mereka miliki menghilang tak kenal rimbanya, sebagai seorang yang diberi emban, Percival harus menggantikannya.

"Aku belum sekuat Tuan Ahmes," ia berkata, pelan dan berat. Rasanya begitu pilu mengatakan nama orang yang ia kagumi itu. Hilangnya sang ksatria cahaya juga berdampak buruk bagi kerajaan, terutama raja mereka, Alfred, yang merupakan sahabat terbaik panglima.

"Karena itu aku akan mengambil kekuatan dari para Guardian Dragon—"

Percival tak kuasa melanjutkan kalimatnya, lantaran Aglovale yang seketika berdiri. Kedua matanya yang berbeda warna memandangi wajah Percival yang pucat, juga matanya yang kehilangan cahaya. Tubuhnya tidak lagi tegap sempurna, ada gemetar yang menghiasinya, menunjukkannya ragu.

Aglovale menarik napas kecil, menggunakan tangannya yang telah dingin diterpa angin malam untuk menyeka air matanya yang jatuh tersembunyi. "Guardian Dragon, katamu? Kau tidak akan pulang dalam keadaan utuh, Percival!"

"Aku harus!"

Kepala Aglovale yang dihiasi helai kehijauan menggeleng cepat. Ia sangat terganggu. Gelisah. Cemas. Menolak. Dibiarkan air mata menetes satu demi satu dari matanya. "Tidak mau! Aku tak bisa! Guardian Dragon memang naga yang kuat dan baik, tapi mengambil kekuatan mereka untuk digunakan di tubuhmu adalah ide buruk!"

Maka Percival turut bangkit, membawa tangannya untuk mengenggam tangan Aglovale yang selalu lebih kecil dari tangannya Anak itu memang begitu hebat dalam perang dan misi rahasia, tetapi ukuran tubuh tidak mengizinkannya untuk menjadikannya yang pertama.

"Dengar, Aglovale," jemari Percival menghapus air mata di pipi terkasihnya. "Aku akan pulang, aku janji. Aku akan pulang hidup-hidup dan kembali padamu. Negeri kita membutuhkan orang sekuat Tuan Ahmes untuk berada di garis terdepan."

"Kalau begitu, kirim aku! Aku yang akan meminjam kekuatan dari para Guardian Dragon!"

Percival menggeleng lamat-lamat, memutuskan. Semakin erat genggaman tangannya terhadap tangan Aglovale, kini ia memeluk erat kekasihnya. Seperti berlansung selamanya, dan tumpahlah air mata Aglovale di dadanya.

Puas menangisi, Aglovale menarik diri. Membiarkan Percival mendekat dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi miliknya. "Akan kuberikan tugas khusus untukmu sampai aku kembali."

Anak itu melepas, menggeleng sangat cepat. "Tidak mau! Aku mau kau pulang!"

"Kau harus mengerti, Aglovale!" nyatanya, Aglovale tak berdaya. Percival dan ketegasan memang tidak bisa disandingkan, tetapi begitu berdampingan, dampaknya lebih buruk dari semua keburukan yang pernah dilihat Aglovale. "Tuan Ahmes, ksatria cahaya terkuat itu, telah menghilang dalam kegelapan. Tak ada yang tahu keberadaannya, bahkan Yang Mulia Alfred sekalipun. Kita akan menjadi sasaran empuk musuh bila terus begini."

Tubuh Aglovale tak lagi berkutik, kakinya begitu lemas hingga terduduk. "Kau tak akan pulang dalam keadaan yang sama seperti saat kau pergi."

Percival, yang tahu jelas kegelisahan Aglovale-nya, kembali memeluk tubuh kecil itu dalam balut rangkulan hangat di malam yang dingin. "Kuserahkan Yang Mulia Alfred padamu. Jagalah beliau seolah itu aku."

Kaptennya melepaskan diri, lantas memandang kedua matanya lurus. "Aku berjanji akan pulang kepadamu, kepada negeri kita, kepada hatimu."

* * *

.

* * *

Percival berkata benar. Keadaan negeri mereka yang tanpa ksatria terkuat, kabar angin mengenai panglima yang menghilang, membuat United Sanctuary menjadi sasaran banyak negeri yang ingin merebut wilayah dan kedaulatan mereka. Bahkan Raja Alfred yang begitu mahir dalam peperangan, sudah kewalahan menghadapi musuh yang datang bertubi-tubi.

Sudah empat bulan sejak kapten mereka pergi mencari Guardian Dragon demi meminjam kekuatan mereka. Selama itu pula, pasukan diketuai oleh Aglovale, yang juga menjaga janjinya untuk melindungi Raja Alfred sampai Percival kembali.

Mereka kini berhadapan dengan musuh paling jahat dari semuanya, Link Joker.

Aglovale sudah tidak lagi memiliki api biru yang tersisa untuk mengalahkan pasukan kegelapan itu.

"Tuan Aglovale, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Marron menanya, buku sihir yang selalu berada di tangannya masih mengeluarkan api biru, namun pudar karena sumber mananya sudah habis akibat terlalu lama dipakai.

Aglovale memandang ke belakang. Teman-temannya sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk melawan. Musuh yang mereka hadapi kali ini begitu banyak dan kuat. Apalagi, kemampuan pasukan Link Joker yang mampu mengunci gerakan mereka juga membuatnya kesulitan.

Ia sungguh berharap ada Percival di sini.

"Yang Mulia Alfred masih berada di atas kudanya. Kita harus tetap berjuang," putusnya. Suaranya sudah serak dan tenggorokannya kering sekali. Teman-temannya kembali berdiri, walau terkuyung-kuyung. Memaksakan kembali tubuh mereka yang sudah setengah mati demi negeri yang mereka cintai.

Aglovale melepas kain putih yang menutupi wajahnya. Mata kirinya yang berbeda warna menyala terang laksana api. Ia telah memutuskan untuk tetap berjuang hingga mati. Ia akan gugur sebagai seorang pejuang yang terhormat di sini.

'Percival...'

Matanya tak lagi mampu membedakan mana api biru yang klannya miliki dan hitam yang dipunyai Link Joker. Aglovale hanya tahu ada lautan api yang membumihanguskan pasukan musuhnya dalam sekali hembusan.

Lalu semuanya jadi hening.

* * *

.

* * *

"Tuan Aglovale!"

Pemilik nama itu terbangun dengan rasa sakit kepala luar biasa dan mata kiri yang seperti terbakar. Tenggorokannya kering, pandangannya kabur, ia tak tahu di mana kini ia berada.

Di sampingnya berdiri teman-teman seperjuangannya. Banyak yang terluka di antara mereka. Ada juga yang memakai tongkat jalan dan kursi roda. "Syukurlah Anda sudah sadar, Tuan Aglovale!"

"Kita..."

"Kita menang!"

Aglovale ingin sekali menyampaikan gembiranya. Wajahnya tak sanggup bicara, bahkan menampakkan ekspresi saja ia tak sanggup. Tubuhnya sakit di seluruh bagian.

Mendadak ia teringat akan lautan api yang menumbangkan pasukan musuhnya itu. Milik siapa api itu? Di mana ia berada? Aglovale ingin bertemu dan mengucapkan banyak sekali terima kasih padanya.

"Ini semua berkat Prominence Glare, kita harus berterima kasih padanya," jawab suara berwibawa yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat Aglovale dirawat. Semua makhluk yang ada di sana memberikannya jalan, menundukkan kepala kepada eksistensi tertinggi kerajaan mereka.

"Yang Mulia Alfred..."

Susah payah Aglovale ikut menunduk menghormati rajanya. Punggungnya terasa sakit hingga membuatnya meringis. "Tidak perlu, Aglovale. Istirahat saja." Kata sang raja, melihat kesulitan pasukannya untuk memberi penghormatan padanya membuatnya sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Prominence Glare... apa dia pemilik lautan api yang menghancurkan musuh waktu itu?" Aglovale sedikit membuka mulutnya yang robek. Alfred mengangguk pelan. "Sebenarnya... siapa dia?"

Raja muda itu tersenyum tipis, "Kau mengenalnya lebih daripada aku."

Anggota pasukan yang lain saling berpandangan. Orang yang dikenal Aglovale berarti juga merupakan orang yang mereka kenal. Tapi mereka tidak memiliki ide tentang siapa identitas naga pelindung ini. Sementara mereka saling berpendapat, Aglovale membelalak.

"Jangan bilang..."

* * *

.

* * *

Sinar matahari yang terbenam itu terasa hangat, namun berwarna merah yang sedih. Musim gugur di planet Cray sama sekali bukan musim yang bagus untuk mengakhiri perang. Langit seakan mencoba untuk menghibur sekaligus memberitahu mereka dengan cara yang asing.

Dua minggu berada dalam perawatan, Aglovale sudah boleh berjalan. Walau masih agak kesulitan dan belum bisa berlari. Posisinya yang berada paling depan dalam perang terakhir membuatnya terkena dampak paling banyak saat api besar itu menghanguskan musuhnya.

Ia merasa bosan, karena itu memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar danau. Cahaya matahari yang terpantul di air membuatnya sedikit tenang.

Oh, ada seseorang di sana. Duduk di tepi danau yang tak beriak. Wujudnya besar dan sepertinya bukan manusia.

Guardian Dragon kah?

Atau...

"Apa kamu yang disebut Prominence Glare?" sapa Aglovale, sebelum duduk di samping naga yang ukurannya relatif kecil untuk ukuran naga. Ia mengenakan baju zirah yang sama dengan yang digunakan olehnya dan teman-temannya di pasukan Liberator.

Naga itu, Prominence Glare, mengangguk tenang. Ia menoleh kepada Aglovale yang juga memandanginya. Saling bertemu mata, dan menemukan bahwa Aglovale merindukan mata itu.

"Percival..."

Tangan sang naga yang besar bergerak, menuju wajah kecil Aglovale. Ada luka bakar di bagian kiri wajahnya akibat serangan api yang ia lancarkan waktu itu. Jarinya yang bersisik dan kasar mengelus luka itu, Aglovale meringis.

"Tidak apa," katanya, seakan membaca hati Percival, atau Prominence Glare, yang meminta maaf kepadanya. "Luka ini hanya korban kecil, tidak sebanding dengan apimu yang memberikan kemenangan dan kedamaian pada negeri kita kembali."

Mata sang naga berkaca-kaca, begitu merindukan Aglovale. Juga merasa bersalah karena pulang kepadanya dalam keadaan yang tak sama saat pergi. Ia ingin meminta maaf, namun tak berdaya karena kini ia hanya naga yang tak berhak bicara.

Aglovale benar. Begitu pulang, ia tak akan sama. Tetapi orang yang paling ia cintai itu malah menggenggam jemarinya yang besar. Mengelusnya sayang. Membagi hangatnya. Tersenyum karena kepulangannya.

"Terima kasih karena sudah pulang, Percival..."

* * *

End

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: mendadak kangen VG apalagi PerciAglo dan berakhir baca-baca wiki
> 
> tidak bermaksud untuk membuat Aglovale jadi cengeng, tapi pengennya bikin dia lebih 'berekspresi', kayak dirinya yg sebenernya
> 
> silakan beri komentar~


End file.
